Mishappened Tragedy
by Alice Edelweiss
Summary: It was the first time I've ever publish a story in , so that means that this is my first story. Reviews are always welcome  :  Btw, English is not my first language.. Anyway, Cheers!  ;D


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Pandora Hearts, but I own the idea of making this fanfic only. This is my first fanfic. Btw, I'm new here so whatever may happens-or if there's any grammar mistakes or what-so-ever; you are welcome to blame me.. :)**

.:~_* **Mishappened 'Tragedy' ***_~:.

Gilbert Nightray slammed the main door of the Rainsworth mansion tightly. He sighed in relief, and locked the door immediately. As he takes a few steps away from the main door, he still could hears some ***wacky** **fangirls's*** voices faded away from his hearing. He sighed heavily once again and find a nearest comfy sofa to rest himself, after a very 'tiring' day.

Few minutes later, Oz Vesallius and Alice came by from a middle of nowhere. Oz stared down towards his manservant who was laying lazily on a comfy sofa, probably was half-dead after that 'tragedy' had happened to him.

Oz pat Gil's shoulder, saying something through his ear, "**Wake up, Gil. I bet those wacky fangirls had already get their butts out of Rainsworth's boundary.**"

Gil widened his eyes and quickly sat up, " **r-really..?"**

Oz released his hand from Gil's trembling shoulder and stand straight, "**Yes. It was only thanks to Sharon-chan who had actually slaps those damn fangirl's butts out of the 'imaginary-limited' Rainsworth boundary!**"

Gil sighed happily in relief and had slowly calmed his trembling body's down, "**that's good to hear, Oz.. I can finally 'rest-in-peace' now..**"

Oz giggled, "**You're great, and you've done it so well! I'm jealous of you! Even most of the girls had caught an eye of you!**"

Gil quick to noticed his master's words and frowned, "**stop it, Oz!**"

Alice fold her arms and exclaimed, "**Geez. Those wacky-naive girls thinks that this Drain-Seaweed-Head is the only person who have an awesome looks. But-! What's so great about it? A scaredy cat, coward, useless stupid man.. Isn't that 'aweful' instead of 'awesome'? And the worst of all, even an old hag like the Clown would have an interest in you-**"

Gil got mad and clenched his fist, " **Shut Up! Stupid Drain Rabbit! You've broke my pride! I'm not gay! That Break was just teasing me, using me as his toy!**"

Oz laughed. Then he immediately sit down next to Gil on the sofa. Oz pats Gil's back a few times, "**Haha~ Well..You see... Alice and I had already take it to the next step..**"

Alice frowned while glaring at Oz, "**Like Hell It Would Be Happening. You're just a wacky-naive-flirty manservant!**"

Oz gasped and turns to looked at Alice slowly, "**You've broke my pride too, Alice...**"

Gil looked back at Oz in a puzzled expression, "**took it to the- next step? That's not something we could be impressed of! So what! If you had already took it to the next step with that silly-useless rabbit? It really had nothing to do with me!**"

Oz smirks and quickly turns to Gil. He raised his eyebrows and said, "**You're 'old' enough to have a girlfriend for godsake. You sure that you want to miss the chance of having at least one loyal girlfriend? Remember, your look won't last forever though-**"

Gil cut out Oz's sentences and yell, "**I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT! PLEASE! JUST STOP TEASING ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID! BTW, I'M NOT THAT OLD ANYWAY!**" *Pissed off*

Both Oz and Alice's jaws dropped open. Suddenly, Sharon Rainsworth have come from a middle of nowhere.

Sharon was oblivious towards the situations that her fellow friends had. "**Eh?**", was the only things that she could say right now.

Oz gazed at Sharon happily and ran towards her.

"**ssshhh! Listen carefully**"**, **demanded Oz while pointing at Gil who was babbling non-stop about something.

Gil: "**I DON'T CARE OF BEING SINGLE ALL MY LIFE UNTIL MY DEATH COMES! EVERYONE DO EVER EXPERIENCED OF BEING SINGLE TOO! SO WHAT? I'M NOT GONNA CRY OF BEING SINGLE FOREVER, ONLY BECAUSE OF I COULDN'T FIND A PERFECT PARTNER FOR MY MISERABLE LIFE! I WAS DESTINED TO BE LIKE THIS! DESPITE HAVING THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE OF MINE-YET I STILL CAN ATTRACTED THOSE NAIVE 'UNWANTED' GIRLS APPEARS IN MY SIGHT! I'M GLOOMY, DULL, COLD, MISERABLE BEING.. AND THAT REALLY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYONE! THIS IS MY LIFE, SO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! NO ONE INTEFERE WITH MY DAMN LIFE-AND I'M HAPPY TO BE JUST LIKE THIS!**"

Oz and Alice was blank and surprised, except Sharon. She was only able to sighed calmly without any signs of astonishment or shocked.

Sharon walked towards the pissed of man and steadily stand next to him. She began, "**Gilbert-san.. That's just another dark side of you.. How sad...**" *shows pity expression*

Gil gasped and Sharon was first to noticed it. He stuttered, "**S-Sharon.! S-since when did y-you get here..? Have you just listened t-to my-**"

Sharon smiled, "**Indeed. I have just listened to your beautifully-said-miserable-words, Gilbert-san**.** :)** "

Gil once again gasped, but this time was even louder so Oz and Alice could hears it. Oz and Alice stared at Gil and Sharon back and forth.

Sharon,"**I knew how'd you feel right now...**"

Oz now focused his gazed at Sharon and starts jumping up and down like a hopping bunny, "**Oh~Oh~! Tell Me! Tell Me!**"

Alice shrugged, "**Nah~ Seaweed Head just want Sharon to felt a symphaty towards him. Because he thinks that both me and Oz was bullying him~**"

Gil got angry, "**Shut The Hell Up! Stupid Rabbit! You've got any problem with that! **"

Alice shooks her head,"**No... So it's true-**"

Gil shouted angrily,"**THAT'S NOT IT!**"

Sharon smirks while closing her eyes, "**My~My~ You'll should listen to me when I was talking infront of you~**"

Oz, Gil and Alice gulped. Altogether they'd reply with a yes.

Sharon clears her throat and began, "**Gilbert-san. As if you'd ever noticed it from earlier, people viewed you through your face and not your atittudes. They thought that a handsome-looking man like you was everyone's hero and lady's charming prince.. But- This kind of things will only occurs in some fairytales story book that I've ever read. I knew that all girls of my age are looking forward to it.. Even if you have a charming looks but out of character, it's possible for you to broke everyone's pride towards you.**"

Oz laughed so hard with teary eyes, "**HAHAHAHA! I like that parts!~**"

Alice blinked her eyes twice and frowned, "**I don't get it. Can you just cut it for short..?**"

Sharon turn to faced Alice and raised her eyebrows, as of she wants something from her.

Alice sighed lazily, "**I mean...Sharon...Oneesama...?**"

Sharon smiled, "**Sure!~ To cut it for short..**" *turns her gazed back to the poor man who will have to listen to her terrifying guidance*,"**You're lonely aren't you?**"

Gil blushed as Sharon leans a bit closer to him.

Sharon: "**Despite Oz-sama have a person to love, you felt lonely of being abondoned. You want to find a person to love, so you starts to attracting many girls but in the end-you'd find none of them was fitting your's liking of a particular type of woman. **"

Gil: "**I don't mean by wanting to find a perfect life partners though. But-if I would like to have one.. I want someone who'll be willingly helps me to get rids of those unwanted damn fangirls...**"

Oz smirks,"**Just go get one of those millions of wacky fangirls! Don't be picky! Btw, tell us- What kind of atittudes you like in a particular girl?**"

Gil stared down on the floor and began slowly,"**W-well...I-I like...a wise...understanding...and an honest person who'll willingly voiced her own opinion...**"

Sharon's eyes grew wider and her face fills with joys and excitements.."**Tee Hee~ I knew it~ You know what...? Even I'd thinks that you're pretty cool and that atittudes of yours was kinda cute~ I like it really~**"

Oz gasped in shocked and couldn't believed it what he had heard, "**EH! S-Sharon-chan! You-don't really-mean it..R-right...?**"

Alice barged in,"**Just Shut Up, Wacky-Naive-Flirty-Pervert-Manservant! It's getting really interesting here!**" *eyes fills with hopes* "**-Seeing the stupid drained Seaweed Head being abuse...**"

Sharon turns to Oz and replied, "**I mean it, Oz-sama.**"*dreamy expression*"**Ah~ A gentleman who acts cool but actually was cute.. isn't that great!~**"

Oz was shocked to heard it, "**Eh!**"

Alice laughed hardly, fall to the ground and roll around childishly, "**HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! The great part was when Sharon had broke Oz's mighty pride! Instead, Sharon had viewed that Good-for-Nothing Seaweed Head highly than Oz himself! HAHAHAHA!**"

Oz kneel down to his knees and talks quietly, "**S-Sharon-chan prefers Gil over me... Alice had laughs her guts out at me...**"

Gil casted a sidelong glanced toward Oz, "**Oz...**"

Oz sighed heavily with teary eyes, "**Forever single...**"

Not long after that, Alice stood up and kicked Oz hardly as she could and yelled, "**Yea right! You don't ever proud or loves or views other people's highly than your own master! Damn you Wacky-Naive-Flirty-Pervert-Useless manservant!**"

Oz screamed to his death. ''**Oz!**", Gil shouted loudly but as he was trying to follows his master, Sharon quickly grabbed his both arms with her two hands.

Alice turns back to Gil and Sharon, "**Hmph! Useless person like you-should stays here... I'll bring Oz back all by myself! Mind your own 'business' with Sharon-Oneesama now.. And don't ever interfere with my private business!**" Alice looked away and start chasing for Oz.

Finally, Sharon had released Gil's hands. Gil fell to his feet and support himself to the ground with his hands. Sharon also kneels to the ground and rest each of her hands towards each of Gil's shoulder. Then, Gil slowly turns his gaze towards Sharon. Sharon smiled warmly.

Sharon: "**You're lonely again, aren't you? Then I'll be willingly accompany you while those two have a private time together...**"

Gil mumbled, "**W-what? B-But! Y-You don't understand the actual circumstances we're all having here right now...!**''

Sharon replied confidently, "**I do!~ Oz leaves you alone, only to have private time with Alice... He reasons with you so you wouldn't have to interfere with his 'business'. And as you've see... Break wasn't here with me for the rest of the time... He might having a private time with his sweets, candies and might also be with...his creepy doll...Emily...!~**"

Gil widened his eyes and looked up slowly towards the ceiling , "**Don't tell me... We're abondoned by everyone else and now left the two of us in this living room...We're now having our- 'private time' alone by ourselves... And no ones watching... B-because th-there's only-the two of us...h-here...**"

Sharon nodded and turns a bright pink, "**Hmm!~ Now we shall enjoy our time together.. Let's chat unil we felt sleepy~ And...I'm happy to just be with you...Gilbert-san...~**"

Gil: * / *

Sharon giggled a bit, "**TeeHeeHee~~ I'd loves it when you're panic.. You looked cute that way...**"

**END: ~~~At last~ My first fanfic had come to it's very end~ XDDD Like it? or Hate it? or in Between?~~~ :D**


End file.
